Kamen Rider Build
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the nineteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-eighth series overall. The series started on September 3rd, 2017, joining '' in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. The tagline of the series is, “The laws of victory have been decided!” One of the underlying motifs of this season is science and scientific principles. Production Plot 10 years ago, the “Pandora Box” was found on Mars. On Earth, it created walls that divided Japan into Touto (Eastern Capital), Hokuto (Northern Capital) and Seito (Western Capital) and brought along the Smash, unidentified lifeforms that attack people. Sento Kiryu, prodigy physicist, transforms into Kamen Rider Build to fight the Smash. The Touto government requests his help in deciphering the mystery behind the Pandora Box and the Smash. There is one mystery not even Sento can solve: his own past. The only memory he has left of more than 20 years is the existence of a sinister figure called Night Rogue. There is one man who holds the key to Sento’s memories: A prison escapee by the name of Ryuga Banjo, who adamantly denies committing the murder he is accused of. Misora Isurugi who works with Sento, has the ability to purify the harmful components the Smash are made of. Sento transforms into Kamen Rider Build in order to uncover the mystery surrounding the Pandora Box, the Smash and his amnesia. Characters http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2017/08/kamen-rider-build-character-bios-posted/ Kamen Riders Allies Nascita *Misora Isurugi *Soichi Isurugi *Ryuga Banjyou Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics *Nariaki Utsumi Others *Sawa Takigawa Kamen Ridershttps://pp.userapi.com/c836231/v836231498/4acf8/JA0yJ0hsbbY.jpg https://pp.userapi.com/c836231/v836231751/5824f/s4PJeesJ66w.jpg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1CbwR8RMzg Villains Fausthttp://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:1503394568469.png Smash Bugsters *Bugster Virushttps://pp.userapi.com/c836231/v836231498/4acf8/JA0yJ0hsbbY.jpg Other *Kaiza Supporting Characters * to be added Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: Notes * This series will run through 2018, the 80th anniversary of Shotaro Ishinomori's birth. * This series will be the final Rider series to have a full televised run in the Heisei Era; the series after Build will be in a similar position to Kamen Rider Black RX in that it will run during the transition of reigning emperors. Emperor Akihito will abdicate the throne in 2019 to his son Prince Naruhito, thus beginning a new era of Japan. *With this series, Kamen Rider's timeslot changes from 8am to 9am starting in October. *This is the first series since: **''Kamen Rider Wizard'' to premiere in September. **''Kamen Rider Fourze'' to have a female vocalist sing its opening theme. **''Entire Kamen Rider history'' to have a non-Native Japanese singer provide vocals for its opening theme. **''Kamen Rider Decade'' to use only "Form" in naming the Rider's forms instead of using a unique term like Combo, States, etc. *In keeping with the science motif, a few of the equations seen in the show are based on math, scientific theories or scientific principles. For example, the last equation seen in the opening intro right next to Kamen Rider Build is . References External Links *Official Toei TV Page (Japanese) *Official TV Asahi Page (Japanese) * Category:Season Category:Kamen Rider Build Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Heisei era